As Red as Blood
by Jinzo94
Summary: When Red X tries to steal some more xynothium he encounters a new foe: Brother Blood, who wants the xynothium for himself to carry out his next evil plot. It's villian vs villian!
1. Encounter with the East

It looked like the city had shut down for the night. Businesses had closed for the evening. The night was as dark and calm and unsuspecting as could be.

In the hallways of the labs, the security was on, ready to catch anyone who came. One person did come. That dark shadow that people can never see; that figure people tell tales about. He was there. The security didn't go off.

It was that time again. Red X was running short on his fuel and the gas prices were going up. He was out to get more xynothium. The security was tight and tricky but it meant nothing to him. He swiftly dodged past the laser lights. He made himself invisible to the cameras. He had all the gadgets he needed to break down the locks to where he was going.

It didn't take him to long. He finally reached the vault to the xynothium. The vault had been moved to a bigger room on an upper level of the building that looked like a typical old storage room made to confuse possible robbers, but under it all was the xynothium and plenty of hardware to protect it. But Red X was to smart to be fooled.

He managed to unlock one of the casesthat had just some of the tubes of the xynothium. He tookone out and had what he needed. "This gets more fun everytime!" he told himself. "Another successful night!"

"Is that so?" a voice from nowhere came.

Red X suddenly turned around and saw a bright arrow flying his way. The arrow hit the floor and the blast knocked him back and threw the xynothium in the air. It was about to hit the ground when two little guys quickly zoomed up and caught it.

Red X got up and saw five guys standing in the entrance. The Titans East!

"SUCCESS!" Mas and Menos both yelled.

"Sorry smokey" BumbleBee said. "But we think you've had enough fun for one night!"

X stared at them for a moment. "Well! _This_ is a surprise! I would've expected the Titans, but instead I get the Titan wannabes Titans East! What are _you_ doing here?"

"What do you think?" Speedy said. "What we do best!"

"Take him down!" Aqualad yelled.

The Titans East all charged after him. Red X quickly jumped up and threw his X's at them. They quickly got out of the way and dodged them. Speedy tried firing a bunch of his arrows at him but X dodged them all. "Come on big man! X marks the spot!" he taunted him.

BumbleBee chased after him with her shockers as X dodged the blasts. He then turned around and fired his own energy blasts bouncing of the wall like an X and hitting her.

Mas and Menos charged after him with their super-speed to try and take him out, but X kept dodging them doing his little disappearing trick just as quickly. Then they tried againbut this timeRed X kicked Mas, causing them to separate; then did the same to Menos. "The faster they go, the harder the crash!" he said.

Aqualad tried to take X on hand-to-hand. "Come on tough guy! Show me what you got!" he said to Red X. X blocked all his kicks and punches, then fired a giant X from his hand that took him and pinned him to the wall. "You seriously need to cool off."

"Yeah!" Speedy yelled. "I think you do to!" X turned around and saw him fire another arrow. X dodged it but didn't realize it was a heat seeker. BumbleBee came back and both her and Speedy fired their weapons at X while he dodged all their shots. But then they suddenly stopped. Red X was confused wondering why. Then Speedy smiled."_X marks the spot!_"

He turned around and saw the heat seeker. Red X tried to block it with a big X but the impact knocked him back and he skidded on the ground.

Then Aqualad broke free and made water come out from the sprinklers in the ceiling. X tried to get up but Aqualad showered him with the flood of water. "Looks like you're all washed up know!" he said. He stopped. X tried to get back up again but then saw Mas and Menos speeding up to him and they kicked him away and up against the wall.

Speedy then fired a massive arrow at him! X managed to jump over it and the arrow blew a hole in the wall to the outside of the building. But then X was hit by the blasts from BumbleBee's stingers and he fell out the hole! "Arrrggghh!" he yelled as he fell.

It looked the Titans East had won; the bad guy had been defeated and the mission was over. They could all go home now. But then Speedy's communicator beeped. Suddenly their eyes all glowed red as Speedy answered!

"What taking so long?" a voice yelled! "Did you get the xynothium for me yet?"

_Brother Blood!_

"Forgive us headmaster" a brainwashed Speedy replied. "We encountered an intruder trying to steal the xynothium for himself!"

"Really" Blood replied.

"Don't worry headmaster!" BumbleBee said. "We took care _good _of him! We're on our way back."

Then suddenly a bunch some of Blood's Cyborg like robots came in. They unloaded the cases of xynothium and began to carry them out. The Titans East led them all out. "Another successful mission!" BumbleBee said! "Looks like we hit the jackpot! Won't Brother Blood be pleased!"

Then suddenly Red X jumped out and in front of them all. "Going somewhere?"

"I'd back off if I were you!" Speedy threatened. "You're outnumbered here! _We've _got the xynothium! I don't think you want to fight us and have all the xynothium trigger and bring the place down!"

"Come on!" Red X told them. "I'm just trying to be friendly. For a while I thought you were the _good_ guys! You didn't _really_ think I was gonna steal _all_ the xynothium for myself did you? I'm not some crazy villain who wants to destroy the world!"

"We don't care!" Aqualad told him. "You're just a wannabe thief compared to us! We're taking the xynothium for a _real_ leader and real bad guy! Our headmaster Brother Blood!"

Red X just stared at them. "You're stealing xynothium for a preacher?" he said sarcastically. "That _is_ clever!"

"That's enough!" BumbleBee shouted. She took out her stingers and blasted X, knocking him down. They began to leave again "We're finished! And I suggest you keep out if you know what's good for you."

They left with the xynothium as Red X lied down on the floor in defeat. There was nothing he could do at the moment to stop those guys. He wanted to take some serious revenge, but he couldn't help but wonder, what could they want with that much xynothium? And who was this "Brother Blood" they were talking about?

Down a lone dark street in the late of that night a metal glowing blue car was driving by. Cyborg was driving the T-Car back to the Titans Tower after going out for a late night drive and some food. "_Sweet Home Alabama dun dun da-da da da-da Where the skies aree…"_ he was singing along to the radio. _"Sweet Home Alabama dun dun da-da da da-da Lord I'm coming home to…"_

He kept driving when he heard a loud POP all the sudden. "What the…" Cyborg stopped the car and pulled over to the side.

He got out of the car to see what happened. He went around and saw his back right tire had been blown out. "Aww man!" he said. But it was no big deal to him. He quickly fixed the tire with some weird gadgets he had and was ready to take off. He stopped and looked back down the road to see what it was he hit. But he didn't see anything at all. Weird he thought. "Hmm I'll worry about it later."

He got back into the car and shut the door. He was fixing to but his seat belt back on. He stopped and froze, as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A dark figure seating right there in the passenger seat!

"Nice car!" Red X said. "Is it yours?"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans at all in any way.


	2. Tale of the two sides

Cyborg looked at Red X sitting right there in his car in shock and terror.

"You….. what the….. Red X….. what are you….."

"Relax" Red X said. "I'm not gonna bite you. Just drive."

Cyborg was completely confused and shocked and surprised. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment with some criminal from out of nowhere sitting in his car. He started to drive on down the road.

"Alright!" Cyborg said. "What the heck is going on? What are doing in _my_ car?" He stopped and realized something. "Wait! Was that _you_ who flattened my tire just know?"

"Bingo!" Red X responded.

"Alright! What the heck do…" Cyborg went on.

"Will you just chill out?" Red X interrupted. "I just wanna talk." He said. "You might be able to help me out with something."

"Uhhh….. what do you mean?" he asked.

X looked out the window. "Just tonight I was attacked by some group of knock-off thugs. I was doing the usual getting more xynothium for my suit and they showed up. One with a bow-and-arrow, one that looked like an over-sized wasp, one that could move water, and two Mexican circus twins that look like batteries!"

"What a minute" Cyborg said. "The Titans East?"

"I guess so?" X said.

"And your wondering why they would attack you I'm guessing? Hmmm geee I dunno; maybe cause you're a WACKO CRIMINAL AND A THEIF?" he shouted. "And these guys are the heros like us out to bring you guys down?"

"They're not the good guys!" Red X told him.

"Huh?" Cyborg responded.

"After they thought they beat me they walked out of the place carrying the loads of xynothium with them; them and a bunch of robots. They're really a bunch of criminals themselves. With some crazy psychotic leader apparently. I think you know him pretty well."

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg said.

"Does the name, _Brother Blood_ say anything?" he suddenly asked.

Cyborg suddenly stopped in shock. "Brother Blood?" he asked slowly.

"After they told me his name I did a little research. I couldn't help but notice he looked _just_ like you with all that weird tech built in to him. And how you and him had some problems in the past."

Cyborg began to drive again a little slower. Everything became clear to him now. "Yea! Me and that dude go _way_ back." He began to tell him.

_MEANWHILE..._

It's another dark cold night at the T-Tower in Steel City.

Brother Blood was looking in the mirror inside the tower. "Errr." He began to say growling to himself. "This tech! Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking when I did this to myself! I had made him make me Cyborg just so I could finally brainwash that little imbecile Cyborg, and it was all for nothing! To think I could still be human if not for that little mistake."

Then his frown turned into a smile. "But then again, I've given myself unlimited power and strength with my new body! I almost feel greater than I did a human! And while I may not be able to brainwash Cyborg, that doesn't mean I can't take my revenge. If I can't brainwash him, I'll just _destroy_ him, and his little friends!"

Then suddenly he heard a bunch of footsteps. He turned around and saw the Titans East come in with the xynothium.

"Students! Your back! And I see your mission was a success!" Blood said with a smile.

"It was nothing headmaster." A brainwashed Speedy told him.

"Yes!" Blood responded. "You've made Brother Blood very happy bringing me the perfect weaponry I need to finally destroy Cyborg and his friends; and then maybe even more than that!"

"Yep. We're proud to serve you" BumbleBee said to him. "And _nothing_ was gonna stop us from getting it for you."

"Hmmm" Brother Blood said. "That reminds me, I wanted to ask; you said you encountered an intruder, and he was trying to steal the xynothium himself?"

"Oh yeah!" Aqualad said. "Some lame wannabe thief. He tried to steal some, but we took care of him. Some guy in a black costume and wore a mask; had some markings of a red "X" on it."

"Hmmm" he said. "That _is_ rather amusing."

Then there was a gasp. Blood turned to look at Professor Chang, who was there with Blood the whole time. _"Red x?"_ he asked in terror.

"Excuse me" Blood went up to him and asked. "You happen to _know_ something about this person by any chance?"

Professor Chang looked at him. "Know 'something'?" he responded. "I know _everything_ about him. Who he is, where he came from…"

"Really" Blood said in amazement. "Do tell!"

_Back in Cyborg's car…_

"So why would he want to have so much xynothium?" Red X asked as the conversation had continued.

"Don't know! My guess with someone as crazy as him he wants to try and blow up the entire city or something. There's a lot he'd probably wanna do with that much xynothium with him."

Red X shook his head and sighed in amusement. "Don't those morons have any thing to do _other_ than try to destroy the world? Guess not!"

"Um yea." Cyborg said.

"And if you were Brother Blood, where would you hang out at?" he asked.

"If he's brainwashing the Titans East he's probably at their tower out east trying to make into some school again!" he said.

Red X had everything he needed to know. "Excellent!" he said. "Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna go for a little road trip!"

Red X went for the door and was about to jump out of the car. But it was locked! "Oh no you don't!" Cyborg suddenly said! "You're not going anywhere! You're still a criminal! You didn't really think I was gonna drop you off and let you go did you?"

Cyborg smiled.

_(sigh)_

Then Red X suddenly hit the roof with his hand, creating a giant hole in the shape of an "X" and jumped out. "Hey!" Cyborg yelled. Red X landed on the street as Cyborg swerved his car back around facing X. He punched the gas as he went after him standing in the road, but X hit the ground and made a wide X-shaped hole in it and Cyborg's car fell in it and crashed. X looked down. "Thanks for the lift!" he said.

Red X ran off and found a motorcycle! He hoped on it and used one of his gadgets to start the ignition. He roared the engine on it and speeded off!

Cyborg climbed out of the hole in the road from his wrecked car and saw he had gotten away. He lifted up his arm. "Yo! Cyborg calling Robin!"

Then Robin answered the communicator. "Cyborg? Where are you?" Robin asked. "Something just came up!" he responded.

Red X is seen racing and zooming down the roads and the freeways on his kick-ass motorcycle! He dashes past several other cars as he speeds on down east. He looks on down the road as he's on his mission to hunt down and take down these guys and finish what he started.

He makes it to Steel City. He speeds on down several of the roads past the other cars. He knew where he was going.

The he finally reached the hills near the shore. He speeded toward the edge of the hill where the Titans East tower was at the bottom. He stood up. He reached the edge. He turned the handles to make the bike crash, and leaped out into the air!

He flew on down as he was about to hit the roof of the tower below him. Then he held out his hand and made a giant X-shaped hole in the ceiling and flew in as the hole closed it self. He came down and swiftly fell into the pool in the opening living room without making so much of a splash.

It was silent for a moment. The water was still for a few seconds. The Red X emerged from the surface. He got out. "Nothing like indoor swimming pools." He said to himself.

He looked around. He didn't see anyone in the room. "Hhmph! Nice place they got here!" he said as he looked around. "I wonder if they ever throw any parties here!"

"Well wouldn't you like to know" a voice yelled out. Red X looked out in front of him in the darkness of the room as he saw a familiar face. Professor Chang!

"YOU!" Red X yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that! But it sure is good to see you again!" Chang said with a sadistic voice.

And suddenly some big machine came out of the ground behind Professor Chang. He climbed into the giant armored vehicle about 15 ft. tall with arms and legs that could be controlled by Chang's own movements. Then a bunch of his men armed with the laser beams and glue guns appeared all around X.

"ATTACK!" Chang yelled out.

Professor Chang and his men all leaped out to take down Red X!

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans at all.


	3. Brother Blood's Plan

Chang in his giant armored robot-like vehicle leaped out to Red X. He looked to punch him into the ground with one of his giant metal fists. Red X quickly jumped out of the way, but the impact sent a shock through the ground and knocked him down. And at the same moment Professor Chang's henchmen were coming. X fired one of his X's to hit Chang in the face and blind him.

X quickly jumped up. "Who's ready to party?" he taunted.

The men had the red laser beams. They fired and blasted at X but he dodged the blasts. He ran to them and punched and kicked them out one by one with his martial arts kicks. One of the henchmen however manged to kick X down himself. He got up and saw some of the guys with the red foam guns. They fired them at X but X disappeared and then reappeared behind one of them and then kicked his foam box spilling out and covering him all up.

Red X jumped up as he fired his energy blasts at the guys. He hit a few of them and knocked them out. The men kept firing the laser and missed and smoked parts of the room. Professor Chang had gotten off the big X that stuck to his face. He charged after him, but Red X leaped over him and went after the rest of the henchmen. He fired an giant X shaped restrainer to catch a group of them. Another guy fired the foam at X but he dodged it and the foam caught the henchmen while X sliced the back of the foam gun taking him out.

Just about all the henchmen were out. Chang lifted the arms in his vehicle that had machine guns on it. He fired rapidly at Red X. X ran and dodged the shots like crazy while Chang rocked the house trying to get him. "Come and get me boy wonder!" Chang taunted him. Then X leaped over him. He placed a big X on the back of Chang. It exploded and knocked him down, but the robotic machine was still strong enough as he got back up. Chang tried punching the ground again as it knocked Red X back. But he recovered and leaped back up.

Angrily Chang fired the machines guns at him again. Red X ran to him as he disappeared back and forth the dodge the shots. Then he jumped up and spun multiple times around as he threw his X chinese stars at Chang. They pierced through the armor and into the machinery and began to pick it apart. "No! What's happening?" Chang shouted. The machines guns quit. X made the X-shaped saws come from the back of his hands as the y whirred around and he punched and cut through the rest of the machinery. Chang was falling back. Finally Red X leaped up and kicked out Professor Chang in the driver's seat. The impact knocked him and the machine down as it crashed down and finally broke apart and Chang layed down in defeat.

"Sorry old man!" Red X taunted.

But then all the sudden the silence went away. There was _clapping _above him! Red X, confused and puzzled, turned around and looked up on top the balcony. There was Brother Blood looming down on him and clapping!

"Well! _That_ was quiet a show there!" Brother Blood said to him. "_Well_ done there!"

Red X looked at him in shock. "Huh? What the hell is this?" He recognized Blood.

Brother Blood suddenly floated down from the balcony on a platform and floated down to X. "So _you're_ Red X!" he said in amazement. "I've heard _so_ much about you kid: The mysterios thief in Jump City no one can ever catch! Neither the good guy _or_ the bad guy! The story Professor Chang told me about you was quiet a story indeed!"

"Oh brother!" Red X sighed.

"Brother _Blood_ to be exact" he said.

"Yea I know about you!" X said. "That psychotic preacher that became a Cyborg and tries to…. what…. brainwash or control everyone make them "students"? While at the same time trying to destroy the city? Man! You guys really need to get a new hobby!"

"Hhmph" Blood went. "I would've said the same thing about _you_! You're such a gifted talent and expert criminal! Yet all that talent of yours just seems so wasted! Don't you think? You only use your power and ability to steal the things necessary to keep going when you _could_ be showing _true_ ability doing so much better things! Why, you could become a super-criminal and a top student if you joined _my_ academy!"

"_Pleeaasee_ tell me you're joking!" Red X said to him. "You're even more ridiculous than I thought!"

But this struck a nerve with Blood. "Is that so?" he said. His smile turned evil. "Because I have a feeling I have an offer for you that you simply _can't_ refuse!"

"If you wanna _give_ me _anything_, I'll take back what I came for freak: the xynothium you and your posies took from me!" Red X said with a sincere voice.

"Sorry!" Brother Blood said. "But I've got something much better for you!" his eyes began to glow and then, so did Red X's. X grabbed his head and shook it as Blood tried to brainwash him. But then, he just stood up for Blood. "I see a bright future for you young one, as my new top student. I'll make a true warrior out of you and make you what you truly want to be! Something no one else could give you!" X just looked at him brainwashed. "Yes, master." He said to him.

"Follow me." Blood said. "Let me introduce you around to what I'm doing."

Brother Blood walked on down the halls. Red X walked and followed behind him. He followed him alright. The red glow in his eyes faded away as his eyebrows went down. He was gonna play along.

Brother Blood walked into a room with X following him. There the brainwashed Titans East where there with tools in their hands as they were working another "class project" as Blood would put it. They all stopped for a moment and looked up at Red X in surprise.

"Students" Blood told them. "Meet your new classmate, Red X. I know ya'll had sort off a rough start in getting to know each other last time ya'll met, but now he's ready to _join_ us!"

"That's right." X said with his eyes still glowing red. "Well I'll be damned!" Speedy said as the other were just as shocked. But then it didn't matter to them.

Red X looked around though. There they were. There were the vaults of xynothium that they stole. His saw the Titans East putting together missiles. They were loading them with some of the xynothium. He looked up at the wall and saw a big screen with the blueprints of a train and some track on it. The train had Bloods red Cyborg-like tech built in it.

"Allow me to introduce our class project." Brother Blood said to X. "The xynothium you see around you, it's the perfect weapon and firepower for me to make everyone tremble in my awakening!" he said sadistically. "With the help of my students I've built a one of a kind freight-train and secret track that will speed its way all through the area! Then with the new xynothium missiles my students have built" he paused as he looked again at them "and from the looks of things are now being finished, I'll load them into the train, and set the train and the missiles on a course roar through the cities and to launch them at numerous targets I plan on destroying once and for all! And starting with none other than," he said as his smile turned into a frown "the _Teen Titans_, at their little precious, Titans Tower!"

Then the Titans East _were_ done with the missiles. They began to lift them up and carry them away. "Ah yes! Why don't I show you my train!" Blood said. He walked with them as X followed.

Soon there were down under the basement of the Tower in a subway-like tunnel. There was the big red train Blood had built. The Titans East loaded the missiles in their launching compartment. "Well, well! It looks like you got here at the right time X. My train is just about now ready to take of and do its business!" Blood said as he smiled. Red X looked at him with his red eyes. "Ingénues plan you put together Brother Blood." "Oh but this is only the begging X!" Blood said. "With all the xynothium I now have we're only getting started! I can see it now! Together: _You & Me_! Brother Blood & Red X! Together nothing will be able to stop us! Nothing!"

Blood then turned around to X. He held his hand out. "So what do you say?" Blood asked. "Are you ready to join us? And become what you were destined to be, Red X?"

X with his glowing red eyes, "Yes! I am ready!" he held his hand out and shook Brother Blood's hand in a show of alliance.

And then…

The glow in his eyes vanished! His eyebrows went down!

"_Sucker!_" Red X still shaking his hand made Blood's hand burn as he had the energy beams come out slowly! "Ahhhhh. Ahhhhhhh….." Brother Blood yelled! And Red X took Blood and yanked his arm and threw him with all his might at the Titans East, knocking them all down!

Stunned and shocked, Brother Blood lifted himself up. He had that sadistic frown now. "_What?_" he yelled! "You didn't _really_ think that mind-control trick would work on _me,_ did you?" Red X said as he smiled behind his mask.

"_You, Imbasule!"_ Brother Blood yelled angry.

"Thanks, Brother-_Dork_!" Red X replied.

"_You're gonna regret that kid!"_ Blood growled!

"Oh yeah…" a voice from nowhere said. "Well _you're_ gonna regret ever show up in here again!"

Suddenly Blood looked up. Everyone looked up in shock as Cyborg leaped out from behind the train and fired a huge blast from his sonic cannon at Brother Blood! He saw it coming a quickly blocked the blast with his forcefield. The impact slid Blood back through the door to the other room.

And then Robin, BeastBoy, Starfire, and Raven all jumped down from the train. "Nice train you got here Blood!" Robin said with a smile. "I hope you're not planning on taking it for a joy-ride!"

"Yea" BeastBoy said. "It _does_ look pretty cool with all the red…"

"_SILENCE!_" Blood yelled as he fired his forcefield knocking them all back. "Students!" he yelled. "Destroy them all!" then Blood suddenly disappeared.

Then suddenly a giant red hot gate came down from the ceiling closing off the train.

The brainwashed Titans East got up ready to fight. The Teen Titans, along with Red X as it appeared, were ready to fight back. Robin looked at him. "Don't do anything tricky on us!" Red X just looked back. "Why would I?"

Then Red X suddenly leaped up as he tossed his X chinese stars at Titans East. They managed to dodge them and then Speedy fired an arrow at him. X held out an X-shaped shield to block it but the impact knocked him back.

Then the other Titans charged after. "Bring them down!" Robin yelled. They all charged after each other.

Aqualad went after Robin as he tried to take him on hand-to-hand, but Robin blocked all his punches and kicks and managed to knock him back with his own kick.  
Starfire took to the air as Speedy rapidly fired arrows at her while she fire back with her starbolts.  
BumbleBee came after BeastBoy trying to blast him but he, with his animal forms dodged all the blasts and charged after her turning into a bull. She leaped over him, but just as quickly he turned into a raptor and whacked her with his tale.  
Mas and Menos charged after Cyborg and kicked him back. Then they came after Raven but she teleported back and forth to dodge them.

Then suddenly they all heard the engine to Brother Blood's train fire up. It then began to drive away out through the subway tunnel and into the city.

"Brother Blood's train!" Robin yelled. "It's getting away!"

But then he was blasted from behind by BumbleBee. "What about it? You've got bigger problems to worry about!" she said as she stood over Robin.

Then Cyborg looked around the area and realized something. "Hey! Where's Red X?" But then _he_ was taken down by Aqualad as their fight continued. Unable to get to the train with the Titans East in their way, the train disappeared.

Brother Blood laughed as he sat in the driver's seat of his train. "Hehehehehe" he laughed.

The train speeded through the rest of the tunnel! Then it came out outside speeding on the tracks into the night.

The red train was ready to do its business.

And holding on to the back of Blood's speeding train, was Red X!

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans at all in any way.


	4. Rage on the Red Train

Brother Blood's glowing red train speeded off out of the tunnel into the night like the devil out of hell. Blood sat in the driver's sit with his sadistic look. He felt like he was having the time off his life.

"Hehehehe" he sniggered. "I've waited so long for this moment. After what seemed like an eternity I spent just trying to control my students and being locked up, I've finally have the chance to finish what I started! And to think, I did it _all_ by myself this….."

But then he stopped as he heard something beeping on the controls. Blood looked down at it and hit a button that pulled up a screen. Blood looked and saw a blueprint of the train. On it was a red dot of some sort.

"Now what?" Blood said.

As the train kept going, the wind blew through Red X, who had climbed off the back end and was know walking on top. "Heh, I gotta hand it to this guy; he knows how to travel in style!" Red X said.

Red X was looking around for anything. He walked on top of all the cars of the train and peered down through the windows, but he saw nothing. He walked onto another car. Then he looked down and noticed the big line running across this car, like was on some kind of ceiling that opens up. X went to the other end and jumped down between the two cars. He stuck his hand on the lock and the red energy from the suit jolted the lock. The door slid open.

It was it. Red X looked inside and there were the xynothium missiles all loaded up, in a computerized room, ready to be launched once it was time.

"Jackpot!" Red X said.

"Can I _help_ you?" a voice suddenly cracked behind him.

Red X turned around in surprise. There at the end of the other door was Brother Blood, looking at X with a sadistic smile.

All the sudden, _BAM!_

X shot up from between the cars, and landed and crashed down on to the other end! Brother Blood jumped up on top of the train! "_Well,_ look who decided to come along for the joyride!" Blood said. He slowly walked towards him. "How nice of you to join me X."

Red X tried to get up from being uppercutted. "_Errrr- argh_, what's the matter?" X said. "Don't tell me you're still mad just cause I pulled a fast one on you. Don't you know a joke when you hear one?" he taunted.

"_Maybe_" Blood began to say more angrily "but you ought to know, that everything _I_ said to you back there wan no JOKE!" And suddenly his fist flew out and hit X again, knocking back further down the train.

Blood then leaped up and flew down towards Red X to crush him. X however disappeared before he landed. He reappeared behind Blood. Blood quickly turned around and saw X leap out to try and kick him, but Blood just moved out of the way and X missed.

X turned around in surprise. Blood just looked at him with that taunting smile of his. X ran up to try and attack and punch and kick and chop Blood out, but he just swiftly walked back and dodged the shots. X went for a jump kick again, but Blood ducked under him. X hit the ground and Blood immediately hit X in the stomach with his energized fingers, sending back up the train and crash on the ground. "Hahaha! X marks the _spot_!" Blood taunted.

Red X got up again. He leaped up into the air as he quickly spun and fired his X Chinese stars at him. But Blood used his forcefield to block all the shots as the wind and momentum carried X over Blood and land behind him. X then fired an energy blast at him but Blood used his arm to knock it away with ease. Then with that same arm Blood fired his forcefield at him and knocked X further back near the end of the train!

"You _can't_ defeat the headmaster X!" Blood taunted as he walked his way. "You don't even come close to _my_ superior skills. This is why you should join me X. I could make you a _real_ fighter and not some sloppy little street punk who…."

But X wasn't listening, nor would he quit til he had what he came for. "_Arrrgh!_" he got up and charged after Blood.

Meanwhile….

The Titans and Titans East were still fighting at the subway basement of their tower. BeastBoy had thrown Aqualad up at the wall as he ran up to him.

"Aqualad, enough! We're your friends remember? We can still help you guys!" he told him.

But then he was kicked away by Mas and Menos! "Buenos noches!" they both said.

Robin continued to duke it out with BumbleBee while Star, Raven and Cyborg, tried to take down the others. Raven and Starfire however were then knocked back by one of Speedy's arrows, as the fell ontop of BeastBoy. All five of the Titans East stood together to finish the Titans off.

"Alright Cyborg. Now!" Robin suddenly yelled.

Robin and Cyborg then charged after the East. Robin leaped up and threw the energy disk while Cyborg hit it with his sonic cannon, and the Titans East were all blasted by the Sonic Boom! Robin and Cyborg walked up to them Brother Blood's brainwashing control had been knocked out of them all.

"Wow, what happened?" Speedy said.

"What are you guys doing here?" BumbleBee asked.

But before Robin could answer, his communicator beeped. Suddenly all the Titans and the East took them out and looked at them. "It's that train of Brother Blood's" Robin said. "It's getting read y to attack." "Hang on" Cyborg said. "What abut that Red X dude?"

Then back on the train, Blood and Red X continued to duke it out. Blood was about to punch X, but X caught his arm and let his energy blast burn through it. He then tossed Blood back towards the end of the train. Blood crashed down, but got up. He quickly fired his little knife-like energy blasts at Red X, but he jumped around and dodged them all. X tied firing another big X blast of his own but Blood also knocked this away with his forcefield. But the X leaped up as the wind carried him towards Blood and he hit a huge flying kick on him, knocking Brother Blood to the end of the train, about to fall off.

Red X then ran off and made his way back to the car with the xynothium. The train was roaring through the woods. He came to the car, when suddenly, smoke came from the ceiling and the ceiling doors began to open up. "Now what?" X said.

"I doubt you came here to try and _stop_ me" Brother Blood suddenly said appearing behind X all the sudden "but my xynothium missiles are preparing to launch now! Soon countless targets all over the city well blown to bits in an instant! Isn't this just _exciting_?" Blood sniggered.

"Oh _please_" Red X said tauntingly "give me a break will you!"

And then Blood knocked X back over the car towards the front of the train. "Well, only cause you asked for it!" Blood laughed. Then he teleported over to the other end. He then hit the ground with his energy fingers to send a shockwave towards X, but X leaped up to dodge the blast and tried to take him out, but Blood dodged the kicked and as X landed, he kicked him in the stomach sending him near the edge of the other car. Blood then fired his forcefield at Red X, but then he disappeared and reappeared behind Blood. X flipped up and kicked Blood to the other side of the missile car. Red X turned around and fired out one of his long stretching X's that caught two of the trees in the woods. X leaped over while the sticky X caught Brother Blood and pulled the two trees crashing into him and the train. The woods crashed and broke apart while Blood fell back and down in between two of the train cars.

Red X looked at the missiles again. They were slowly lifting themselves up into place ready to launch. Red X wondered if he should really do something about these things. After all, even though it was xynothium this wasn't his business. Then he had an idea.

Red X ran down towards the driver's end of the train and hoped inside. He looked at the computers for a moment. Then he started hitting some buttons on it. And image of the missiles showed up, along with some numbers and the words Latitude and Longitude.

"This is gonna be classic!" Red X said and laughed to himself. He hit the numbers on the computer to finish it. Then, everything was set.

Then X jumped out of the cockpit. He walked over to the missile car and hopped down inside. He went to one of the missiles and opened it and pulled out a tube of the xynothium. He sighed. "Oh well, I can't have _all_ of this fun stuff!"

Finally with the xynothium loaded he jumped out. But as he did, there stood Brother Blood in front of him. Out of sheer rage Blood grabbed X and threw him over him and down onto the train. X bounced off and crashed down. "_You little piece of GARBAGE!"_ Blood yelled. "You've done messed around with me for the LAST TIME!"

Then suddenly X looked out and saw they were heading for a huge bridge up over a river. But then he noticed the xynothium missile. Blood turned around for a short second and looked at it. He turned back at X with a sadistic smile. The xynothium missile fired!

"You see that?" Blood said. "It's gone! My precious little xynothium has gone, ready to hunt down, and destroy the city! Finally!"

But Red X stood up. "Man, you never cease to amaze me with your idiocy, Brother-_dork!_" Red X said. "Just when I think you can't get any stupider…"

"What did you just say?" Blood growled.

Then he charged after X but X fired one of his giant X's that caught and pinned Blood down onto the train. "I'd _love_ to stay here and play, but this is my stop!" Then Red X ran and dashed towards the end off the train. Blood snapped the X and got up and chased after him. Red X made it to the end of the train and leaped off, and turned around. "_Syinara!" _ he said and disappeared.

Angry Brother Blood looked down the track. But then as the red train got onto the bridge, he suddenly turned around. He looked up into the sky and that's when he saw the red xynothium missile flying down to the train!

"_WHAT?"_ Blood shouted in disbelief and terror!

With no choice Brother Blood leaped off his train and down to the water below. Then finally the missile cam down and smashed into the missile car of the train! The train exploded and the entire bridge fell in a huge blast of red explosion! Blood fell down to the water! _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

Red X stood at the end of the cliff as he looked on at it.

"What did you just do!" a voice suddenly said.

In surprise, X turned around and there were the Teen Titans and Titans East! "Hey, that was nothing, _bad_ now was it?"

"Nothing _bad?_" Cyborg said. "You just blew up that entire bridge! And don't think I forgot what you did to me after that little chat we had in my own car! What about Brother Blood? Did you even…."

"Hey now!" Red X. "You guys should be _thanking_ me! I just saved you little city from being hurt and this is how you thank me? It's bad enough _I_ had to be the one to do this! Remember? Some people don't like to play the hero!"

Robin just nodded his head. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? You're still your own selfish self!"

"What do you want?" X said. "Not everything in life is perfect you know."

"Just listen to yourself for once will you!" Robin said. "Do you really just not give a damn about others?

The tension was building up between X and all the Titans as they tried to see if Red X really was that ruthless and careless.

But down below, at the rocky, deep, crumbled shores of the river, a dark red metallic figure began to emerge with a devilish look in his eyes. He swore to get revenge on him!

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Teen Titans at all.


End file.
